Heroes of Olympus: Son Of Neptune
by greekgirl211
Summary: Percy wakes up in a forest with no memory of his pas, he battles a chimera finds the Roman Camp and steals the heart of two lovely ladies. How much chaos will ensue? It's actually way better than it sounds. Enjoy! R&R
1. I make new friends and enemies

**Percy's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache and a dry mouth and no memory whatsoever. The only thing I knew was my name: Percy … Okay, scratch that, I didn't even know my name. I was lying in the middle of a forest clearing. Don't ask me how I got there because I don't know. I might have sleepwalked or maybe kidnapped or something. Anyway, I was lying in this creepy, dark clearing. Oh yeah, did I mention that it was night? A weird combination of growling and hissing emanated from the ring of trees surrounding me. Like I'd been electrocuted, I leapt onto my feet, my pain forgotten. My hand, strangely, wandered to my pocket where I felt a lumpy object, many lumpy objects. I pulled them out and was surprised, no more like baffled, when I pulled out a pen, a watch, a leather necklace with 4 beads and a sea green envelope –which I would definitely open later- If I survived I mean: just then, a monster jumped out of the shadows. I'm not joking! It was huge! It had a lion head, a goat body and a snake tail. The name Chimera popped into my head. Wait, the Greek monster? The son of Echidna? Since when did I learn about Greek history? I was rudely interrupted from my thoughts when the Chimera made a sound that was a cross between a growl and a gurgle. I crammed the things into my pocket, but fastened the watch around my wrist, and I ran. And not a moment too soon. A ball of poison flew past me at the speed of sound. It missed me by a millimeter and impaled itself into a tree, burning through it. I ducked behind a mangrove tree as another missile missed me. _Hah, you've got to be a better shot to hit me._ I could hear the chimera's annoyed grunt behind me as I sprinted off. I knew I shouldn't have said it but I did:

"Too slow, Garfield!"

The outcome was immediate. It pawed the ground angrily and gave chase. I sped up not wanting to become cat food. But, unfortunately, it did too. So now, here I am running away from a poison-spitting monster zigzagging through tree after tree. Yah, not a good way to start the day. Surprisingly enough, I didn't break a sweat for the first 100 meters but past that mark, things started to go downhill. My sore feet pounded against the ground and my breaths came in short and shallow. Unlike me, the chimera was having it easy. It followed me leisurely. If monsters could smile it probably was. I was losing energy by the second and it was worse because I was running uphill. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a large arch on the top of the hill. Four letters were painted on it: SPQR. My instinct told me to head toward it and I followed it. Suddenly, a burning pain spread across my body and I fell flat on my face. I winced clutching my arm. It didn't look too good. It was slowly turning purple as I watched. My fascination cost me precious seconds and the chimera appeared on top of me. It looked me in the eye murderously and it gave me a victorious look. Its breath stank like curdled milk left in the sun for days and edged between its teeth were chunks of meat. In other words, it looked horrible. Without thinking, I pulled out the pen from my pocket. I uncapped it and a sword slid out. The point glimmered wickedly under the moonlight and the monster yelped and backed away. I swung it in circles with my good arm hoping to distract it while I stood up. Some writing on the side said: Anaklusmos.

"Riptide," I whispered under my breath.

Before I could even ask myself how I translated that, a line of poison sped toward me. Instinctively, I tapped my watch. I watched in awe as a shield spiraled out. I hid behind as the poison reached it, overflowing around the sides. I dropped it as a drop of poison landed on my arm yet again. The chimera cocked its head to the sided puzzled like it was thinking, why aren't you melting yet? I don't know what came over me but I swung my sword.

_SHCKK! THUD!_

My sword passed through its head and I watched as the body disintegrated into dust being blown away by the wind. The head remained in its spot on the ground and I reluctantly picked it up. The monster's shocked expression was still plastered on its face. I shuddered and threw the head over my shoulder, satisfied with the sound of it rolling down the hill. Now that the excitement was over, I realized how exhausted I was and how painful the wound really was. I stumbled up the rest of the hill clutching my arm. I collapsed a few meters through the arch not noticing that the sword, Riptide was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna's POV<strong>

We raced after Hazel, her chocolate-brown hair flying out behind her.

"Hazel!" panted Gwendolyn, or what she prefers to be called: Gwen, "slow down!"

We broke through a line of campers, ignoring the annoyed and probably punishable comments made by them, and struggled to keep up with Hazel. That girl sure was fast. Finally, I spotted her on top of Jupiter's thumb. I should've known. Jupiter's thumb had the clearest view of camp you could get. Something caught her interest near the borders and her eyes widened. She jumped down and ,like a cat, landed on her two feet. She quickly garbled something and she sped off, leaving us In the dust yet again. I could only make out handfuls what she said.

"Boy… unconscious… borders… camp!"

They ran towards the fleeing image of Hazel, my heart fluttering. Could it be him? I quickened my pace overtaking the others. Hazel had already reached the borders and was crouching over something or someone. My spirits plummeted again when I neared them. It wasn't him. It wasn't Jason. Instead, head being cradled by Hazel was an unconscious teenager and he didn't look so good. I hesitantly stepped forward and kneeled beside Hazel. Her face was grim and was paled considerably. She turned to me and told me in an exhausted voice,

"Chimera poison. Managed to get here just in time. I've healed him a bit so it's not as bad as before. But still…'

Hazel's voice cracked, which meant that he wasn't as good as Hazel had said. I turned to Bobby and Gwen. Gwen was staring open-mouthed at the boy and Bobby looked like he couldn't careless. I barked at them,

"You've heard Hazel, get him to the camp infirmary."

Gwen lurched forward, grabbed onto one arm and started pulling with all her might. Something's up with that girl, I thought as I watched her desperately try to pull the boy single-handedly to the infirmary. Bobby stifled a grin and finally decided to help Gwen. Together, they pulled the boy down the hillside. I turned back to Hazel who still looked tired but a little better. I gestured toward Gwen and Bobby who were painstakingly pulling the boy to the infirmary.

"You should follow them. Make sure they don't cause any trouble," I joked.

Hazel gave me a weak grin and nodded.

"Where are you going?"

She asked as I walked the opposite way.

"To Lupa."

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel's POV<strong>

I watched as Reyna disappeared round the corner and finally breathed a sigh of relief. I collapsed on a nearby rock and massaged my temples. It had taken a lot more energy to heal him than I had let on. The sun was rising in the east and sunlight started flooding the camp. I took a deep breath and momentarily forgot about all my troubles. The conch horn sounded breaking the silence and the magical feeling was gone. I sighed. I hadn't felt that at peace for a long time. I stood up and trudged toward the infirmary. I could see Gwen's head pop out and she glanced around. She closed the door behind her discreetly behind her. I rolled my eyes. Nice acting Gwen, you don't look like your hiding a secret at all. I jogged up the stairs of the building and tugged on the doorknob. It was locked.

"Who is it?" asked a hushed voice inside.

"Hazel. Now open the door before I knock it down for you!"

Gwen appeared at the doorway, hands on her hips an annoyed expression on her face.

"Be quiet! He's still sleeping."

I smirked and stepped into the building. An overpowering smell of antiseptic and cool-aid hit into me. I looked around fondly. Ahh, the infirmary. A lot of good memories where made here. I caught sight of the boy sleeping in a nearby bed. My half brother, Jeremiah Briht, and Bobby were at his side. Jeremiah looked at me, a relieved expression on his face.

"He's alright," he grinned, "you brought him here just in time."

I gave him a half-hearted smile and collapsed into one of the beds. Bobby asked me worry laced in his voice,

"Are you alright?"

I tried for a smile.

"I'm fine, just tired."

Bobby still looked worried but he nodded. Jeremiah said,

"I've got Pegasus riding lessons to go to."

He waved goodbye to me and was about to step out when I heard Gwen cry,

"Wait!"

Jeremiah froze in his tracks and we all looked at Gwen questioningly. Gwen blushed and she said in a much quieter voice,

"Don't tell anyone about him yet." She gestured toward the unconscious boy.

Jeremiah nodded in understanding and left. I turned to my two friends who were looking at me concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Gwen stepping forward.

"No."

And that's when my eyes rolled back into my head and I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen's POV<strong>

I caught Hazel as she crumpled onto the floor.

"Bobby, you know what to do," I sighed.

"I know, I know," he said as he opened the door, no doubt to get Jeremiah again. Luckily, she was lighter than the mystery boy and I carried her over to a free, unoccupied bed. I laid her down carefully and returned to my place beside the boy. He looked peaceful and kinda… cute? My eyes widened in horror. Oh no, did I just say the C-word? I mentally slapped myself. 9 years at camp with a bunch of boys drooling at your feet and you pick the one that just mysteriously appears in the middle of nowhere? Gods Gwen, you're hopeless. Still, I couldn't help but feel drawn to him. He looked handsome and all that but he also looked pretty humble and modest. Two characteristics that I liked. I watched as a strand of hair fell onto his face and I brushed it away. Just that little contact made my heart pound. That settles it. I, Gwendolyn Mondigo, am in love. The door opened and I jumped in surprise. Bobby and Jeremiah entered. "Sorry guys, I thought it was someone else."

Bobby just grinned and watched as Jeremiah worked on the next 'patient'. I sat back down and resumed my watch on the mystery boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Bobby's POV<strong>

I watched as Jeremiah set to work on Hazel muttering words in an ancient language and waving his hand over Hazel's face. Slowly, color crept back up to her face and her cheeks became pink again. My eyes wandered to Gwen. Her golden hair tumbled down her back, the way she held herself was captivating. She looked so beautiful just sitting there. I mentally kicked myself. Look at me! I'm talking like an Venus's kid! Still, something was wrong. I followed her gaze and I found myself staring at the boy. My gaze hardened and a new-found hatred was lit in my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen's POV<strong>

I felt somebody watching me and I turned around. Bobby and I held each others gazes. His eyes were dark with pain and his features were twisted in anguish. He averted his eyes. But not before I saw tears welling up in them. Jeremiah turned back to us before I could say anything. His body was slumped and his face was grim. I felt a stab of guilt. Poor Jeremiah. Two major healings in one day can take the energy out of anyone. I stood and placed my hand gently on his arm. I said softly,

"Maybe you should return to your cabin and take the rest of the day off."

Jeremiah tried to protest but I cut him off.

"And," I continued," I'll inform Madam Lupa for you."

Jeremiah weakly nodded his head and stumbled out the door. Bobby and I followed close behind guiding him back to his cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel's POV<strong>

I didn't have to open my eyes to know I was in the infirmary. It was clear enough with the smell of cool-aid and antiseptic. Judging from the silence in the cabin, nobody was there but me. I opened my eyes and was startled when I found the boy lying down in another bed beside me, still unconscious. I tried to sit up but a wave of nausea knocked into and I fell into my pillow again. Great. Just Great. I noticed a glass of warm, caramel-colored liquid at my bedside and I took it eagerly. I put the straw to my mouth and sipped. It tasted like my mother's homemade brownies. I lapped it up and the room stopped spinning. I stared at the now empty glass in my hand and I placed it back on the stand. I swung my legs off the bed and felt a shiver climb up my spin as I touched the cold, hard floor. I slipped into my sandals, which were considerately taken off when I fainted. Suddenly, I heard a moan behind me. I whirled around and I found myself at sword-point. The wielder of the sword was none other than the boy that was moments ago unconscious. He looked as baffled as I was. Wasn't he…? How did he…? I couldn't even form full sentences, that's how surprised I was. Finally, I found my tongue.

"How did you get out of bed so fast?"

I half-demanded, half-squeaked. Half squeaked because I noticed his eyes. They were green. Sea green.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I stared at the girl with unblinking eyes. I was thinking about her question. How did I get out of bed that fast? It was just instinct I guess. Slowly, I lowered the sword from her throat but, still keeping an eye on her unmoving form.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Who are _you_?" the girl snapped.

Despite the gravity of the situation, I smirked.

"You've got spunk, kid," I said as I sat back down on the bed sword still at hand. The girl looked enraged.

"Kid? Kid! Who are you calling kid?"

I raised my hands as a sign of peace.

"Calm down."

The girl took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Alright. But first, answer my question."

I sighed inwardly. This girl just doesn't give up.

"My name is Percy."

The girl raised her eyebrow.

"Just Percy?"

I nodded. Soon, I found myself telling her my life story –which probably wasn't that long since I've only been awake for an hour? Two hours?- The girl's eyes widened in surprise when I told her about the fight with the chimera but she kept silent and motioned for me to continue.

"So, let's get this straight: Your name is Percy, you woke up in the middle of a forest with no memory of who you are yet, you fought a chimera and managed to slay it?"

I nodded. Yup, that sums things up petty well.

"Okay, I kept my end of the deal now, you keep yours."

The girl looked startled.

"What deal?" she said.

_This girl's got to relax a bit. She doesn't even know what a joke is._

"Chill, I'm only asking about your name," I said, shaking my head.

The girl blushed. Or was it just my imagination? She offered me a hand.

"Hazel O' Nell, at your service."

"The pleasure is mine Hazel," I said shaking her hand warmly.

Hazel bushed again. Why do I keep imagining her blushing?

"By the way, where am I?"

Hazel gave a wide smile and said,

"Welcome to Legion Camp Percy."

The look I gave her must have been pretty funny because she giggled. I liked it when she giggled.

"Legion Camp is a camp for Roman Demigods, children of the gods. This is the only safe place for us."

My head throbbed. I heard someone repeating those exact words at the back of my head. Only, it wasn't Hazel.

"Wait," I interrupted, "do you mean Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and all that?"

Hazel frowned.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean, yes and no. Those gods were Greek. Here at Legion Camp, we call them by their Roman Names-"

"Why?"

"Don't interrupt!" Hazel snapped.

She cleared her throat again.

"After the Greeks were defeated and the Romans took over, the gods changed. They adapted to Roman Life. They were called by different names and their attitudes also changed. They became more benevolent and revered."

I took this all in but something didn't sound right.

She added as an after thought, "Frankly, I'm not at all surprised that the Romans won the war. The Greeks were too relaxed. I'm amazed that they lasted as long as they did."

Anger boiled up inside of me and I felt like I had to stand up for the Greeks but I bit back my tongue. Just then, the door opened revealing three teenagers. A boy and two girls. I hadn't realized that I was still holding Riptide in my hands and I knew that I must have looked threatening. So, I wasn't surprised at all when the boy unsheathed his sword and charged at me. I could hear Hazel screaming something nearby but I was too busy staying alive to notce.

"Pro Rome!" he shouted as he slashed at me.

My arm automatically responded and raised itself to deflect. The boy looked confused and I took that as my opportunity. I stepped forward and tried a thrust of my own. The boy deflected it easily but I could see a change in his face. His eyes narrowed and he pressed me with more force. He jabbed at me but I countered. I slashed at him forcing him to take a step back to avoid my blade. Suddenly, a blinding pain surged through my head and I found myself in a big circular arena. There was a boy with blonde hair and a large scar running down the left side of his face standing in front of me, his blade unsheathed. He was demonstrating a disarming technique. He demonstrated the move in slow motion and I noted down every detail. All of a sudden, I got pulled back to reality as the boy's sword clanged onto mine. I stumbled backward and the boy smirked. He raised his sword for the last blow but then I remembered the disarming move. Oh what the heck, I thought as I tried it. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of his hand. He looked at me disbelievingly. So were Hazel and the two girls. I picked up the sword and offered it to the boy. He took it reluctantly. I could still feel the girls' eyes boring into my back and I turned around irritated.

"What?" I asked as I watched Hazel and the other two girls' speaking rapidly to each other in Latin.

"Quam quod fecit?" I heard a girl ask Hazel who just shrugged her shoulders. The girl had brown eyes and red hair. I noticed that she was wearing the same shirt as Hazel and the others were wearing. Purple with the letters 'SPQR' written on it.

"Nescio!" Hazel exclaimed.

The other girl with blue eyes and blonde hair seemed to change the subject.

"Cur non indicas mihi et vigilans?" she said batting her eyelashes at me.

Hazel and the other girl looked annoyed.

"Quod omnes cogitamus, Gwen?" The girl with brown eyes exploded.

The girl didn't answer and twirled her blonde hair, in a flirtting way.

"Deos Gwen! Tales interdum hedum Venerem cognosces!" She shouted.

Hazel put a calming hand on her friend's shoulder and turned back to the girl with blue eyes.

"Nonne vides Bobby vincere?" she said.

The girl stopped flirting with me and looked at Hazel seriously.

"Vidi. Putamusne introducam illum Lupa?"

The brown eyed girl seemed to ponder over this. Then, she finally nodded her head.

She gestured over to me. I had been listening to the conversation cluelessly but I now stepped forward.

"Mystery Boy," she announced in english," We're going to take you to see Lupa."

* * *

><p><strong>The discussion went like this:<strong>

**How did he do that?**

**I don't know!**

**Why didn't you tell me he had already waken up?**

**Gods Gwen! You're such a Venus kid sometimes! You know?**

**Did you see him defeat Bobby?**

**I saw. Do you think we should bring him to see Lupa?**

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? If you do please, Please, PLEASE... REVIEW!<strong>

**P.S. Exams round the corner so, I might not be able to upload any time soon. Sorry Guys!**


	2. I have a drama filled day

**Alright, 2nd Chappie's up! Hope you like it! **

**BTW, I think I might only be able to post on Saturdays. Sorry but like I said before: exams. I hate them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bobby's POV<strong>

My jaw was almost unhinged from my mouth. How could that kid, that little nobody, defeat me, the best –okay third-best- swordsman in the whole Legion Camp? My hatred for him grew more. First, he steals Gwen. Now, he humiliates me in front of my friends. What else could that kid do? Control water –oh, the irony- ? I fumed silently as I saw Gwen flirting with the boy. That little wretch! I was ready to stuff him in a bag and kick him all the way back to where he came from! I could hardly believe my ears when they said that they should bring him to see Lupa. Only the best of the best were allowed to see Lupa! I couldn't contain my rage any longer.

"Lupa? Why should we bring that little [_insert swear word here_] to see Lupa!" I shouted. I could probably be heard all the way to the end of the camp.

The boy, Reyna, Hazel and Gwen broke up their heated discussion and looked at me through surprised eyes. I guess I didn't shout much. I could feel myself heating up and I became angrier. I felt like shouting away my troubles and letting them all out but, I bit back my tongue. I had to keep my tough guy image. Your rep was the only thing that makes people look up to you in Legion Camp. The others were still looking at me questioningly.

"Nothing," I said miserably, turning away.

I could still feel their eyes pointed at me and I shrunk smaller.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey man, you okay?" a concerned voice asked.

I turned and found myself face-to-face with my most hated enemy. I was just about to share with him a whole string of colorful words when he said,

"Look, I know that you like her."

I blinked. What was he talking about?

He continued, "I know that you like that blue-eyed girl."

"Gwen," I interrupted, feeling myself blushing.

The boy noticed this too and chuckled, "Yeah, her. Like I was saying. I know that you like Gwen."

"No, I don't," I blushed harder.

"Yeah, you do. Stop denying it. I notice the way you look at her, like she's the only thing that matters."

Wow, I thought, this kid's good with feelings. I wonder if he's a child of Venus.

"Listen," he said when he noticed my mind had wandered away, "I'm not interested in her, no offence, but I've got my sights set on another girl."

He took out his wallet and stared at a picture In it. I strained my eyes trying to catch a glimpse of it. It was the boy and another girl standing in the middle of a beach. The boy had one arm draped over the girl's shoulders and was holding the sword he had used to defeat me in the other hand. The girl looked a lot like Gwen. Both had golden-blonde hair. But the eyes, her eyes were grey. Stormy grey. They both looked content just standing there next to each other and they both had large smiles plastered on their faces.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked as I watched him tucking his wallet away.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Amnesia."

"Anyway, we're going off course. I'm not trying to steal Gwen away from you,"

My heart fluttered. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all.

"And sorry about kicking your butt just know but hey," he smirked, "You started it."

I found myself smiling. This guy definitely wasn't the girl-napper, butt kicker, villain I had previously thought he was. Maybe, we could become good friends.

He smiled back at me.

"Percy," he said outstretching his hand.

"Bobby," I answered grasping it,.

"Reyna, Gwen." I said motioning at them each in turn,

Gwen waved at him while Reyna scowled.

"Come on," Percy said motioning at me," It's time to see Lupa."

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

The first thing that struck me –literally- was the sunlight. I felt like I had just gone through a tunnel and come out the other end. The sunlight was intense and I shielded my eyes. The girls and Bobby didn't seem disturbed by this and continued walking. I almost stumbled on my way down the stairs. Hazel, Bobby, Gwen chuckled even Reyna cracked a smile. My eyes finally got used to the sunlight and I lowered my hand. As soon as I removed them, I wished I had done it earlier. With my eyes used to the sunlight, I was able to see the camp pretty darn clearly. I have only one word to describe the camp: Amazing! The first thing I noticed were the winged horses flying in the air being driven expertly by other kids. Others without wings raced around a football-pitch sized race course. The stables were tucked away to one side and fields of sweet, juicy grass were planted around it. Some horses were grazing in it. A life-sized replica of the completed Parthenon stood proudly in the middle towering over the cabins surrounding it. Even the cabins alone were amazing. They were decorated gaily with symbols of their godly parents. One of the cabins' had a roof which was covered with plants all in full bloom. It was simply beautiful. They twinkled red, blue, yellow in the morning sunlight. Hazel said Ceres but I immediately thought Demeter. Another which was as black as soot and had a hammer gracing its doorway. It was layered with impressive security systems. All types of locks covered the door. Even locks as old as pad locks were there. They said Vulcan but I thought Hephaestus. The ugliest one, in my opinion, was a cabin with a paint-job that looked like it was done by demented paintbrushes. Red and black dominated most of the walls but, sometimes a rare yellow appeared. The kids there looked worse. Some had lost teeth, others had black eyes. I even saw one with a bleeding nose! I shuddered visibly. I hope that he wasn't my godly parent. As usual, they said Mars and I thought Ares. But, this time I said it aloud. Bobby, Reyna and Gwen looked at me like I was crazy while Hazel was giving me a look that said, _say that again and you're dead_. I kept my mouth wisely shut this time.

Besides that awkward Mars/Ares moment, we walked in silence the rest of the way allowing me to take in the fantastic sights along the way.

Finally, we arrived at our destination which was a cave? Who the heck lives in a cave? Before I could protest however, Reyna said,

"Buh-bye!"

And pushed me in.

The inside of the cave was littered with bones. Whose bones? I didn't know but I didn't want to find out. Guess what else I saw in there. Wolves. That's right. White wolves, brown wolves even red wolves! Of course they were just pups, but still. I almost had a heart attack when I came face-to-face with the largest wolf I'd ever seen, this one was without a doubt, 100% adult. It was as tall as half my height and was sitting on a throne which was in the middle of the room. I don't know what made me do it but I bowed. The wolf grunted as if pleased. I got the fright of my life when the wolf spoke to me, telepathically.

_My name is Lupa, the wolf goddess, the mother of the founders of Rome, Romulus and Remus. Founder of the Legion Camp._ _Rise Perseus Jackson._

I flinched. I didn't know anything about my past but what I did know was that I didn't like my full name

"Percy," I interrupted

_Your in no position to interrupt me boy_

She cleared her throat again.

_As I was saying, Percy._

She spat out my name like it was poison

_I know your past even if you don't know it yourself._

My ears pricked up at the mention o my past.

_But_, she bit her lip, _I have sworn on the River Styx that I would not reveal any information._

The sky rumbled and my spirits plummeted .

_I will tell you this. You are a leader and I expect nothing but the best from you._

The nagging voice in my head repeated the same thing.

_Gwen, Reyna and Bo__bby will show you around Camp. Remember show dignity and be disciplined at all times_

"But," I started.

_No buts. That is all._

She said as she curled up on her throne her throne. Something told me that my audience with Lupa was over. Just as I was about to leave, I heard Lupa say,

_Oh, and get ready for your test tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>Lupa's POV<strong>

I watched as 'Percy' exited my cave. The gears in my mind were turning. Why? Why? Why? The question was replayed over and over in my brain. That boy had strong Greek blood running through his veins but I could sense Roman too. How was this possible? I thought back to the last time this had happened. It was during the first Gigantomachy. True he managed to defeat the giants but he lost his life for it. It has been a long time since a person of both worlds had been born. It will be a good idea to keep an eye on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I walked towards the dinner pavilion, deep in thought. Surprisingly, I wasn't at all scared about my test. In fact, I was excited. I must have hit my head. I almost walked past Hazel and the rest. Hazel grabbed my arm before I could continue walking.

"Whoa! Calm down hero." She said before I could uncap Riptide.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that," I said as I put Riptide back into my pocket.

"What did Lupa tell you?" she asked looking genuinely concerned for me.

"Umm," I said thinking of what I should tell them.

I took a deep breath, "She said something about me being a leader and expecting nothing but the best from me. She also said you're going to give me a tour of your camp or something? Oh yeah, she also mentioned a test."

Hazel paled at the word 'test'

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing," she said before she joined the group discussion that was going on between Bobby, Reyna and Gwen.

After a minute or so of getting strange looks from campers, from girls mostly, the group dispatched. We headed toward the stables without another word."

"What was that about?" I asked Hazel.

"I'll fill you in later," she said not giving me a second glance.

We arrived at the stables and I'll tell you, it's way better up close. It seemed like the horses were treated as loyalty. It stood over 100 feet tall. 4 huge white pillars stood at each side of the building and a big sign saying something in Latin was placed on top of the door.

When we entered, I immediately felt a hundred pairs of eyes on me. They weren't human eyes. The horses kneeled and all of a sudden, they exploded saying things like,

"My Lord, we are not worthy of your presence!" or "Pet me! Pet me!" or "Please tell them to loosen my harness straps. They're killing my back!" All the while, the horses rushed forward whinnying and pushing into each other trying to get closer to me. Their riders went into a state of panic shouting at them to stop or just plain cat-tailing out of there. The pain in my head was almost too much to bear and I shouted,

"STOP!"

Immediately, all shouting and whinnying ceased. I told the horses.

"You can go back to the pen now."

They followed my order trooping into the pen slowly. Some deliberately brushed against me. When I turned back to the others, their mouths were hanging open.

"What?"

I heard somebody from the back ask,

"How did you do that?"

I just realized that I had single-handedly handled a stampede with only the use of my voice.

We left the stables without another word.

When we were far enough, Reyna turned on me. She unsheathed her knife and approached me.

"Tell us the truth! Who are you really?" she threatened holding the knife to my throat.

Hazel and Gwen were trying to pull Reyna off me but to no avail.

Bobby finally joined in and managed to subdue Reyna.

Reyna muttered a haughty thanks and stomped off.

"What's her problem?" I said still trying to get my breath back.

"Jason," Bobby said randomly.

"Who?" I asked honestly not getting it.

Hazel beat him to it,  
>"Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter. He was last seen two days ago. A day before you appeared."<p>

I tried to figure out what she was implying.

"So, you think that I'm connected to Jason's disappearance?" I asked finally getting it.

Hazel gave a reluctant nod.

"Why did Reyna have to take it out on me?"

Hazel was getting worked up now. "Don't you get it? Reyna is Jason's girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna's POV<strong>

My sobs echoed in the small, quiet area where I hid. Jason's name kept echoing in my ears. Jason, where are you? My tears flowed down my cheeks as I flashbacked to the last time I had seen him.

Flashback:

"Reyna, come on," he coaxed outstretching his hand toward me. I eyed it warily. Since Jason had found out about my fear of heights, he had been trying to get me into the air. I reluctantly grasped hold of it. He pulled me onto the pressurized air he had created below him.

"Alright, relax," he said steadying me.

"Now, open your eyes."

I shook my head.

He brushed his hand through my hair coaxing me to open my eyes.

Finally, I opened them just to look into his eyes. His blue eyes glowed with electricity. We stood there for a moment staring into each other's eyes, the world dissolved and we were the only 2 people there. Suddenly, I was shaken out of my trance when a gust of wind knocked into me. A small scream escaped me and I clung onto Jason tighter. He eased us down and before I knew it, I had reached ground-level. I slowly released him and gave him a wide smile. Jason smiled back, waved at me and walked towards his cabin.

I snapped out of my daze when I heard footsteps nearing.

"Are you sure she's in there?" asked a concerned voice. I realized it was the mystery boy, Percy.

"Positive," I recognized the voice as Bobby's.

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Gwen.

No response.

He must have shaken his head because not long after, Percy crawled in beside me, alone. I buried my face in my hands and inched away from him.

"Come on, I'm not gonna bite," he joked.

Jason said that once. I fought back the tears that tried to escape.

"Oh gods. I wasn't supposed to say that wasn't I," stammered Percy.

"No. No. It's nothing." I said wiping my eyes dry.

"I heard about Jason," he said quietly.

Fresh tears welled up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you. It's just that-"

"It's aright Reyna. You don't need to explain."

I couldn't control my tears anymore and I sobbed. Percy patted my back comfortingly and I cried even harder. Finally my tears ceased. Percy stood up and offered me a hand. A smile was plastered on his face.

"They're waiting for us."

I saw his smile widen when I grasped his hand. Together, we walked back to the land of the living.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

We continued the tour and I found out more about the Camp. Once in a while we stopped to talk to other campers. Besides what Hazel told me at the infirmary, I found out that the camp was a Roman Camp run by Lupa. There were 6 legions. First being the highest and sixth being the lowest. In every legion there was a praetor. Praetors were kinda like the leader of their legion. Jason, the missing person, was the first legion's praetor. Which meant he was like the second in command, next to Lupa of course. He was a son of Jupiter, which I translated as Zeus. I still had no idea why I said the Greek names of the gods instead of their Roman ones but I learned that I shouldn't say them at Camp. Once, while I was talking to a Vulcan camper –Hephaestus- and mentioned it, I was called to an interrogation by Lupa. I had to answer a whole lot of questions from Lupa –most of which the answers were, "I don't know."- before I was finally allowed to leave. I learned my lesson: No Poseidon, Zeus and Hades just Neptune, Jupiter and Pluto. Finally, the tour ended and I was allowed to go back to the Mercury Cabin to get some sleep,

"You'll need it," Reyna had said.

That night, I had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if you like it. Remember R&amp;R!<strong>

**Buh-bye! :)**


	3. I meet my father sort of

**Next Chapter's up! Sorry for the long wait, but seriously this is the only time I'm free. I know the chapter's short and boring but it is ESSENTIAL! **

**p.s. more exictement in the next chapter :o) **

**I present to you: Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Sunlight streamed in through the windows waking me up from my sleep. I blinked trying to remember where I was. Oh, right. The 'Legion Camp'. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand: 5 in the morning. I sighed. It was too late to go back to sleep. Every one in the cabin was still asleep, no doubt the whole camp as well,. Oh well I'd better spend my time wisely. A pang of remembrance hit me and I suddenly remembered the envelope in my pocket. I searched my pockets and took it out excitedly. Maybe it was about the past. It might even be about the blonde-haired girl. A sea breeze blew through the cabin when I opened it. I breathed in deeply taking in the wonderful smell of the sea. With trembling hands pulled out the contents of the envelope. All I found was a dog tag and a folded piece of white paper. My head dipped to my chest and my spirits plummeted. Feeling not as enthusiastic as I was a moment ago, I opened the letter. The words flew off the paper and started doing 360s and cartwheels. It took a while just to read the first sentence. It read:

**Dear Percy,**

**I am sorry for not being able to help you more my son but, for now, this is all that I can do. **

The person who wrote this... Was my father?

**The fate of the world is on your shoulders****, yet again. **

What did he mean by 'the fate of the world on my shoulders yet again'? Had I saved the world before?

**Use this weapon to defeat ****your enemies. Its name is Kyklonas.**

My brain somehow translated it as 'Cyclone'.

**Pull on the chain to make it appear. ****Over time, you will be able to master this weapon as you had with other weapons that you had trained with before. **

What other weapons do I know how to use?

**Keep it close to you**** and remember that I am always watching over you.**

**Your father**

Father. I thought of a man in khaki shorts and a Hawaiian print shirt. He had black, tousled hair and sea green eyes –like mine- and his face was covered with sun crinkles which told me that he smiled a lot. He looked like a typical beachcomber. That was my father?

I looked at the dog tag in my hand. The chain was dangling over my hand. I hesitantly reached for it. Defeat your enemies? This thing was a weapon and from the sound of it, a powerful one too. Gathering my courage, I yanked on the chain. I yelped in surprise when a green trident appeared in my hands. It was huge! It was only a few inches shorter than me. I could feel the power of the ocean within the trident. It emanated energy and, no doubt the impressive wave carvings carved into the trident helped. While I was looking at it, my ADHD brain was working over time. The trident was the symbol of power of one god: Neptune –which my brain translated as 'Poseidon'- So… Did that mean that I was the son of Neptune? Before I could explore the possibility, a conch horn sounded and my cabin mates started to stir. Instinctively I pulled on the chain again. Just as I suspected the trident shrunk down and became a dog tag again. I stuffed it back into my pocket along with the letter. And just in time too. People started waking up, some did double takes when they saw that I was already wide-awake but most went on with their daily activities. The second conch horn sounded and everyone lined up to go to the open-air pavilion where we would have our breakfast. Just as I was about to take my rightful place at the end of the line, I was stopped by Reyna, who had just arrived. I looked at her questioningly. She said,

"Come on Percy, it's time for your _test._"

I could feel the Mercury Cabin shudder visibly. Again, what was so bad about this 'test'? I just shrugged and followed Reyna out of the cabin where Gwen, Hazel and Bobby were waiting for me. Bobby gave me a friendly wave while Gwen giggled. Hazel just smiled. We began walking in the direction go the arena and I decided to try my luck again.

"So, what is this 'test' again?"  
>"Percy," Bobby said, exasperated, "this 'test' decides whether you get to stay at Legion Camp or not. If you pass it, you'll be able to stay but if you fail…" His voice trailed off.<p>

"If you fail?"

"If you fail you get eaten," said Reyna bluntly.

"Oh," I said a cold pit forming in my stomach. For the first time since the test was mentioned, I felt anxious. My palms felt sweaty and beads of sweat formed on my forehead. Stop it, I scolded myself, it can't be that bad can it? Suspicion started to gnaw at my conscience and I asked Hazel,

"What am I supposed to do in my test? Do I need a pencil or something?"

Hazel rolled her eyes.

"No dummy! It's not that type of test! It's something worse, much worse."

Personally, I didn't think that anything was worse than those types of tests. So, I dreaded the one that I was going to take.

"What is it about then?" I implored.

Gwen answered, "Swordfight."

The cold feeling left me and my palms didn't feel sweaty anymore. Strange, right? My hand wandered reassuringly to my deadly pen/sword hidden in my pocket. Reyna must have noticed that I had stopped sweating because she asked,

"Don't you feel nervous?"

I just shrugged. To tell you the truth, I wasn't. Reyna must have noticed it too because she looked thoughtful. Suddenly, a camper rushed up to her and whispered a few words to her. She just nodded and said to us,

"I've got to go. I'll see you guys later."

She turned and followed the boy to who-knows–where.

We watched her fleeting form and when she was out of sight, I asked,

"Where's she going?"

"She was summoned by Lupa." answered Bobby

I waited for him to elaborate but he didn't.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go already!" asked Hazel annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember: REVIEW! XD<strong>


	4. What are you not telling me?

**Sorry. I forgot to upload last Saturday. Anyway, here's another filler chapter. **

**This is regards to the second chapterm when Hazel and the girls were talking.**

**One person asked why Percy couldn't understand Latin even though he had the blood of a Roman.**

**The answer is: Even though Percy has Roman blood, it has remained dormant because he had only used his Greek side in Camp half-blood. But, when his Roman side is tapped, he will soon be able to understand and speak Latin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna's POV<strong>

What did she need me for? I thought as I followed Jake, one of my siblings toward Lupa's den. Jake stopped and I noticed that we had reached our destination. Jake hastily saluted to me and hurried off. I rolled my eyes, newbies. I brushed aside the curtain of grass hiding the den and I entered. The first thing that struck me was that it was strangely empty. The wolves who guarded Lupa were gone and Lupa was alone sitting on her throne. I bowed and I could hear her speaking in my mind.

Rise Reyna Alsif, daughter of Mars.

I rose and waited for Lupa to explain why she summoned me. I didn't have to wait long.

Have you heard of the newcomer Perseus Jackson?

I nodded when I realised that she was waiting for an answer.

He is having his test today and I have decided… that you will be his opponent.

I wasn't surprised at all with her announcement. He had managed to defeat Bobby yesterday with that disarming technique and I wanted to find out what else he knew. Lupa looked at me surprise clearly written on her face.

He managed to defeat Bobby?

I remembered that Lupa could read minds. Might as well not hold back with the information.

Yes mam. He also had his own sword. He had used a disarming technique which I had never seen before.

Mhm… Your fight will be in 10 minutes time. Be prepared.

Lupa didn't say anything else but looked thoughtful. It suddenly hit me that she might know more than she was letting on. With a wave of her paw, she sent me out, leaving me with more questions than answers.

* * *

><p><strong>The battle between Percy and Reyna will be in the next chapter. Stay tuned! XD<strong>

**More reviews = Faster uploads**


	5. SORRY!

OH. MY. GODS! I'm soooo sorry guys! I haven't been updating much these days. Now, before you all go and kill me, *hold Apollo up for protection* hear me out first. The reason I haen't been updating

yet is because of the dreaded, the despised, the despicable, the… the? Ohkay. I'm just gonna say it now partly because I shouldn't delay this any longer and partly because I can't think of anymore

bad words starting with D. Well, Ihaveexams! *Sigh* Alright, alright. I have EXAMS! Happy now? Of course you're not because that means I won't be able to update anytime soon! *WAAH!*

*Wipes away tears after crying for another 1 hour*

Anyway, my _exams _*spits out the word* last until 11 May. I know I'm heart-broken too. But, the good news is that from that time onward, I'm going full steam ahead on FANFICTION! *audience hoots

and whistles and applauds*

I've got to go and study now guys. Wish me luck! XD


End file.
